


Our First Fight

by Darknessdeville



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessdeville/pseuds/Darknessdeville
Summary: Just a short story on their first fight and make up





	Our First Fight

"This isn't how it works anymore Vince! You can't be out all hours of the night drinking! You know how worried I was?!" Howard shouted at Vince, whose appearance reflected a rough night at the latest club with his friend.

  
Well this was it; their first fight as a couple. All over because Vince had drank a few too many flirtinis and lost track of time.

  
He just stood their with a hand on his hip looking away from his boyfriend of three perfect months. Since they had made things official, or since Vince finally tackled Howard after a scantily clad satsuma fight and told Howard he couldn't take it anymore and to either bum him silly or be bummed, Vince had refrained from his wild nights with Leroy and chosen to stay in with Howard. He didn't mind, he adored spending his nights by Howard in a more intimate fashion than before. Howard, however, could tell Vince was getting somewhat restless and had shown his feelings were sincere so he told his boyfriend it was ok for him to go out again as long as he wasn't out all night and just kept in touch.

  
Vince had squealed in delight as immediately rang Leroy and planned a night out, promising to be home by eleven and not to get pissed on flirtinis.

  
By the time it was eleven-thirty, Howard was giving himself Chinese burns out of worry. Vince had text him at ten and let him know he was going a drink and that was the last he heard.

  
"S'not my fault you refuse to go out with me! You could have come with me and we wouldn't be standing 'ere fighting!" Vince retorted with agitation in his voice.  
"I'm a man of action who doesn't spend his time in electro clubs drinking watching his boyfriend get felt up by every person he walks by!"

  
"You rather we sit 'round with Lester Cornmuffin and 'ear bout how 'when one sense diminishes' or wotever he is always on about!"

  
"Corncrake! And no I just thought you might have realized now you can't be out all night taking drinks from strangers! It's one in the morning Vince!"

  
Vince knew he was right. He just lost himself in the attention and drinks. He didn't mean to ignore his boyfriend. He loved Howard and was so grateful he had trusted him enough to let him go out and he blew it. But he was still childish and irritated and a little tipsy and just couldn't bring himself to admit any of that.

  
"What do you want me to do about it Howard? You said I could go out, I went out so get off it!" He turned to walk away from Howard

  
"You're in a relationship now Vince you can't.." Vince cut him off when he turned and snapped

  
"Well maybe I shouldn't be so get stuffed!" And he turned to go into their shared room but not before seeing the shock and hurt in Howard's brown eyes.

  
Howard quietly signed himself to the arm chair in the corner of the living space by the window, observing as rain began to fall. He did not know if he was more surprised by Vince's words or or hurt. Did Vince truly feel that way? Maybe he had made a mistake by urging Vince to go out, perhaps making him realize he missed his old ways. Maybe Vince just didn't truly love Howard the way he claimed, the way Howard loved him. Had he been a fool this whole time he pondered, resting his forehead in his palm.

  
Vince had immediately regretted his words when he shut the door and fell back against it, closing his eyes and sighing. "Vince you bloody wanker!" He said to himself in frustration. He didn't mean to lash out, he knew he was in the wrong but felt cornered, all he could do was lash out.

  
He had hurt Howard. His Howard. His adoring boyfriend who waited on him hand and foot. What if Howard would now have doubts about Vince's feelings and push him away to avoid further pain? God he felt low.

  
After a cry and think, he resolved to let the situation settle while he changed from his club clothes and into a fitted, sparkly t-shirt, and boxers. If all else failed, seduction was a good plan he mused

  
He washed his make up away in their half bath and tossled his hair. It had been about an hour since the altercation and all was quiet in the flat. He needed to make this right.  
He quietly stepped out into the hall, lights low throughout the rooms. Howard remained in his seat, not hearing Vince come out, or at least, not acknowledging his presence.

  
"Oward" Vince said stopped half way from him. Howard did not not turn.

  
"Oward c'mon don't be like that. You know I didn't mean it" he implored

  
"You could at least look at me" he tried not to sound irritated, he hated when Howard ignored him.

  
Howard turned to face his boyfriend, eyes still heavy with sadness and anxiety.

  
"Do I, Little Man?" was all he said before turning back to the rain.

  
Vince's heart sank and he took to Howard's side and knelt down

  
"Oward I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You know I can be a right twat when I'm wrong. I should have let you know I was late and I well screwed up"

  
Howard had finally turned his gaze down to Vince, his normally gleeful blue eyes were filled with regret and sadness and..sincerity. He felt himself ease as he knew he couldn't bare to stand his Vince in such a state. He was the sunshine kid, not colors fade to black kid.

  
Vince could clearly tell Howard was letting up

"I wouldn't trade our relationship for any clubs or parties Howard. Even if it means I have to to listen to jazz every night and go to hospital for allergies"

  
With this, Howard brushed from of Vince's hair from his face and smiled. 

"Get up here you electro ponce" Howard said and Vince gleefully hopped onto Howard's lap and began a siege on his mouth with his. It didn't take long for Howard to move his hands to grope Vince's ass and begin squeezing. Vince couldn't help but smile through the kisses at how fast Howard recovered and went for a feel.

  
"You slag you" he breathed out between kisses. Howard finally pulled away, all doubt and anxiety removed from his mind.

  
"Howard Moon is no slag, no sir. You're the tart coming onto me in little pants sir. Beggin for a piece of Monsoon Moon"

Vince just rolled his eyes but maintained the grin on his face

  
"Awright Monsoon Moon now take me to the bedroom and take these little pants off me"

  
Howard didn't need to be told twice. He scooped Vince up with a squeal and happily headed to the bedroom

 

The End


End file.
